


Greg's Girl

by Lindnjean



Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/Original Female Character
Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891951
Kudos: 3





	Greg's Girl

You use your key to open Greg's house. He hasn't been into work for a few days and you wanted to check on him. You walk in and call out "Greg are you here?" You hear a soft whimper from the bedroom. You quickly walk in there and find Greg sitting there in his undershirt and boxers just crying holding his head in his hands. You drop your purse and run to the bed. You pull him to you in a hug and just hold him, you don't mess with his hair, you don't speak, you just hold him. He stops crying then you rub his back "You good now?" He nods. "Was it that last case?" He just nods. You know he can't talk right now, at least not now that you've seen him crying again. "Come on let's get some soothing tea in you." You take his hand and lead him to the kitchen. You make him some tea "Drink it, it'll help." He just nods and drinks it. When he's finished two cups of tea he says "Thank you." "Greg, how many times do I have to tell you? You don't have to thank me. I like taking care of you, even if you just need a shoulder to cry on sometimes." He says "Still thank you. How did you know?" "You haven't come to work in two days. I knew as soon as we closed that case this would happen but I didn't have time to get over here. They've been running me ragged with you missing work." "Sorry." "I'd rather it be me than you." "But the kid cases hit you hard too." "Yeah, but me taking care of you helps me more than anything even if it's just me running ragged at work doing both of our work. I know it's giving you time to heal." He just hugs you around your waist and buries his head in your stomach. "How did I ever get on without you?" "You just ghosted through." He smiles and does a small laugh. You run your fingers through his hair. "Alright enough cuddles. I need you in a shower and dressed nicely." "Why?" "Because I'm cheering you up that's why. Just go do it." He nods and smiles at you. You're in a knee-length black dress and heels. He comes out maybe twenty minutes later dressed nicely and all showered and shaved. You put your hand on his cheek "You shaved too." "For you." You smile and kiss his lips. He wraps his arms around you and kisses you back. He buries his head in your neck "How did I ever win your heart?" "You weren't Sherlock, Mycroft, John, or Anderson?" He makes this disapproval noise "Oh alright it's because you worked the hardest for my heart and you were different than anyone I'd ever met." He smiles and gives you a small kiss. "Okay, enough we're gonna be late if we don't leave now." "You've already cheered me up, just by being here." "Yep and now I'm gonna make you truly happy by bringing you on a cinema date. They're playing a classic right now. I forget which one, but it's one you like, well I think you like it if I remember right. I hope so." He shuts up your rambling with a kiss "I'm sure I'll love it if you picked it." You just smile and you leave for the cinema. He loves the movie. You stay over so he can cuddle you and hold you tight to keep you safe. "You know this would be easier if you just moved in with me." You turn and smile at Greg "Is that you asking me to move in with you?" He just blushes and nods. You kiss him "I'd love to." His face lights up and he gives you a kiss. You smile into the kiss. When you break it you lay your head on his chest and cuddle close. You both fall asleep holding each other.


End file.
